Glaucio Pedroso
Glaucio Maria Cardoso Castilo Pedroso '''(or known simply as '''Glaucio Pedroso)' 'he/him ''is a 2015-introduced and fanon-only character created and developed by '''amatoresx'. He is the only son of the maiden from Portuguese fairytale The Maiden with the Rose on her Forehead, collected by Consiglieri Pedroso. He is currently attending his Yearbook Year (otherwise known as his third year) at Ever After High in the Kingdom of Ever After and rooms with Kaden Radcliffe. In the conflict between the royals and rebels, Glaucio finds himself on the side of the rebels. He detests the very concept of his own fate being set in stone for him, and has always desired the freedom of doing whatever the hell he wants. Even if he's already signed the Storybook of Legends during his Legacy Year, he's more than ready to scribble out his name and find his own path towards freedom. He seemingly appears carefree and composed on his exterior, but his interior shows he's more of a disaster than he lets on. Truly, most people don't know much about him because he purposely doesn't allow people to get close to him so they could get to know him personally. What's this guy's deal, anyways? Who knows.... Characteristics Personality & Traits Seemingly unconcerned with temporal matters, Glaucio flies through life without a care in the world. He's somehow able to maintain a perpetual state of composure and relaxation on his exterior, which often perplexes others. Many will find Glaucio's unwavering calmness shocking, but those who have found themselves in Glaucio's "inner circle" will know that he is truly in a constant state of existential crisis and personal dread. However, it's extremely rare for individuals to see Glaucio as anything but a person who is unbothered by most things. But of course, how else could an individual find themselves in such a state of tranquility? It's as if Glaucio's own personal demons have been utilized by Glaucio himself to be a foundation for the wall he's built around himself—a wall he uses as a façade to shield himself away from judgement from others. Truly, he is very insecure at heart, and holds on to a somewhat immature fear of being judged harshly by others. On the outside, others may interact with him briefly and think nothing of it. On the outside, however, millions and millions of thoughts spawn inside Glaucio's head. All those thoughts having to do with the small interactions he'd have with other individuals. Thoughts such as: "Did I say the right thing?" "She gave me a strange look, did I say something wrong?" "I hope he doesn't get the wrong idea about me." As evident from those examples, Glaucio has an inclination for over-thinking the smallest, most minute details. Every conversation and interaction with another individual leads him down a familiar experience with his own mind; an experience with similarities to two armies clashing with each other in war. Unbeknownst to others, under Glaucio's calm façade, he's constantly battling with his own mind. With the mention of Glaucio's mind, one must not underestimate his brilliance and overall intelligence. He's no stranger to showing off what his mind is capable of, particularly when the situation pertains to seeing through other people's walls and reading others as if they're a novel. Still, his mind remains a jumbled mess (much like he is). While he's often surrounded by his false wall of seemingly unwavering composure and relaxation, Glaucio isn't shy to the idea of expressing his own streak of rebellion (particularly against figures of authorities, or just people he simply dislikes). Others may know Glaucio as "an incredibly chill dude", but at the same time one can't ignore how trouble seems to trail behind him like a companion he keeps with him at all times. He certainly has a knack for committing pranks whenever he sees fit. Often times he crosses the line between practical jokes and actual crimes that could land him in prison, but obviously he's smart with his pranks and only aims to land himself in detention at worst (fun fact: he's managed to get himself banned from the bookball field one time). Glaucio's disposition of composure and relaxation often leads to others believing that he is an "indifferent" and even "cold" person. While it's true that Glaucio can initially come off as "indifferent" and "cold", it certainly seems foolish to assume he doesn't have a passion for at least something (which is truly what people have thought about him). Glaucio often shocks others when he demonstrates the brilliance his mind is capable of, as well as his inclination for learning and gathering knowledge of all sorts—facts from textbooks, lessons pertaining to his interests, and most importantly, gossip! Though he usually never seeks out gossip actively, all the juicy details tend to find their way to him, one way or another. He's trained himself to be observant and pay close attention to what others say. At the end of the day, he'd end up being in possession of other people's secrets and having knowledge of their antics. But of course, Glaucio has no use for those secrets and would never involve himself in anything related to blackmail. He's not a prick, or at least he tries not to be. Many people speculate heavily when it comes to Glaucio and his antics, mostly because people are unable to get a grasp on his character. Glaucio doesn't easily let others see through his wall, and as previously established, it's extremely rare for people to see past his façade of composure and relaxation. His walls often remain standing, as if he never allows them to fall before others. As a consequence of this, he is often an individual of great mystery. Yes, he has a knack for pranks. Yes, he is “a pretty chill dude” (as described by his peers). But beyond that, do people truly know who Glaucio is? His insecurities remain unknown to other people, knowing that if others were to know his weaknesses, he'd be in ruins. Seeing as Glaucio is so veiled in mystery, it'd be a waste to not take advantage of this format and expose him even further. What many people may not know about Glaucio is that he's surprisingly eloquent, despite not having many words to say in the first place. His eloquence often manifests itself in his writing, as he's an excellent wordsmith and excells in anything pertaining to creative writing as a result. He's more adjusted to writing letters of correspondence because he's able to fully make use of his writing ability. Sometimes his eloquence will make a cameo when he communicates with others via text, but frankly he's aware that people would think of him as incredibly lame and "trying too hard", so he opts to text like an average teenager instead. Still, this doesn't prevent him from texting paragraphs and paragraphs of grandiose jargon just for the sake of being "extra". It's mentioned earlier that Glaucio doesn't have a lot of words to say, but if he's truly engaged in a conversation with someone he's taken an interest to, he'll passionately ramble about the topic at hand. Those who have the chance of conversing with Glaucio in such a way would be taken aback by how talkative he can get. He's even been described as "silver-tongued" by others. Still, Glaucio will barely engage in conversations about himself. He's able to carefully navigate a conversation and play his cards right so he never has to reveal anything major about himself, so that his wall remains standing. While Glaucio is capable of maintaining his eloquence, it's quite hilarious when he does fumble a bit on his words. Usually he drops the usage of his silver-tongue intentionally, and very rarely does he accidentally drop his eloquence unless he is truly taken aback by either something a person says, or by the person themself. And when he accidentally stumbles and tries and fails to find the right words to say, it's truly riveting to see him in a state which can be described as "vulnerable". Very rarely does he slip up in such a way, however, but he does do so in such a way, often when it comes to a certain someone... TBC Physical Appearance Glaucio is a handsome Latino with striking features such as his golden, tan skin (that can be described as "sunkissed") painted with light freckles complete with a rosy complexion and his curly, brilliant scarlet hair. His alluring eyes, as if to contrast from the rest of his appearance, are grayish-blue in hue, but can seem like an icy blue or deep violet from time to time. His eyes, while alluring, seem to have a certain sadness to them, as if they've seen and experienced the unimaginable. The bags under his eyes are heavy, but not heavy enough to take away from his eye's allure. Perhaps the most striking detail about his appearance is the large rose blooming from his forever, which is deep crimson in color and covered in dew. He isn't particularly muscular, but rather he is more lanky in build, which is accentuated (somewhat to his embarrassment) by his astonishing height of 6'1 feet. Interests & Hobbies Arts and Crafts TBA Botany TBA Classic Literature Glaucio grew up perusing every inch of the vast, library in his great-uncle's palace. As a result, he has a soft spot for classic literature, especially classical Greco-Roman literature and stories of mythological figures. He also enjoys reading through translations of Greek plays. Although he was encouraged to imagine himself as one of the goddesses, heroines, or damsels in the stories he'd read about, Glaucio would always insert himself into the story as one of the great heroes (like Achilles or Dionysus). Cryptozoology Glaucio's fascination with cryptids is more narrowed down to an interest in fantastic mythical creatures, most particularly fairies. While fairies exist in Ever After High canon, Glaucio is more intrigued with the mysterious fae creatures that exhibit either benevolent or malevolent traits. Fairies such as cannibalistic kelpies and mischevious pixies have always caught Glaucio's interest, and who's to blame for this fascination with the fantastic? The individual who's to blame for Glaucio's interest in fairies would happen to be his father, Anatolios. Fairy Tale - The Maiden with the Rose on her Forehead How The Story Goes : Main Article: The Maiden with the Rose on her Forehead : Full Story: Alternative link at sularlunefairytales.com How Does Glaucio Come Into It? Years after the story concluded, the maiden from the story, whose name is Rosa, met and was charmed by a explorer of Spanish and Greek descent named Anatolios. He and Rosa were engaged in a relationship for several months until he unintentionally impregnated her with a child. Not wanting to leave Rosa in ruins with a child out of wedlock, Anatolios agreed to marry Rosa and live with her in the palace so that the public eye would be convinced their child was consummated from their joined union, as well as saving him from the trouble of dealing with the wrath of Rosa's uncle, Prince Demetrio. Already three months into the pregnancy, Rosa married Anatolios during a private wedding celebration in the botanical garden of Rosa's uncle's palace, with Prince Demetrio being in attendance. Months later, Rosa would then give birth to a child in the same garden she and Anatolios were wed. While there were rumors in the kingdom of Rosa's child being illegitimate those rumors were never widely propagated,. That child, who we all know and love as Glaucio, would eventually be fated to follow in his mother's footsteps and fulfill her role as the "maiden" in The Maiden with the Rose on her Forehead. Glaucio has his grievances with his predetermined destiny, however... Opinion on Destiny As previously mentioned, Glaucio has several grievances pertaining to his destiny. He's a rebel because he simply holds a strong disdain for his destiny being set in stone in such a way, as well as his destiny being the reason why his relationship with his mother is so strained in the first place (although details on their relationship will come later). For years he had to spend the entirety of his childhood confined to only the grounds of his great-uncle Prince's Demetrio's palace, so he was more than happy to spend four years of his teenage years in a new environment at Ever After High. Despite that, he knows he'll lose his opportunity of freedom after he graduates from his last year at the school because of a highly disagreeable destiny to which he is bound to. Signing the Storybook of Legends during his Legacy Year was possibly the worst thing Glaucio did in his life (and he's done much worse). Also, it doesn't help that the rose which grows on his forehead is conterminous to his life, so whatever he has to deal with during his destiny will possibly, if not definitely, get him killed. And if you ask Glaucio, he's more than determined to live past his senior year at Ever After High. After what happened in Way Too Wonderland, Raven's actions led to Glaucio receiving the page from the Storybook of Legends which he signed his life away to. Now met with the prospect of being able to take back his life from the detestable fate he was bound to, Glaucio is simply ecstatic. Parallels * The one notable parallel with Glaucio and his story (that I could really think of) is his status as a child born out of wedlock, which if one recalls from the original story, is how the original maiden was born. ** While it's not explicitly stated that the maiden had been born illegitimately, it does state that the maiden's mother was distressed about having a child so suddenly. ** It's safe to assume that Rosa would've been very distressed in discovering she was pregnant, which prompted her haste proposal to Anatolios, the father of her child. * The maiden from the original story inexplicably reviving and reappearing in the story after being killed by her mother is similar to the circumstances Glaucio experiences during his youth, in which he encounters a near-death experience but is brought back to life with the assistance of fairies. Education Class-ics Schedule Freedom Year Schedule Legacy Year Schedule Yearbook Year Schedule Hextracurricular Activities Art Club Glaucio is and has always been an active member of the Art Club at Ever After High. He'd always contribute his finest masterpieces to the club and its gallery displays. He managed to establish a reputation for being an extremely talented artist and being recognized as such by the members of the club. His artwork, when presented, are always submitted anonymously so people outside the club are left oblivious to whom the art belongs to (it's unknown why he does this). Drama Club Glaucio was a member of the Drama Club for his Freedom Year and halfway through his Legacy Year at Ever After High. He participated in the club as an active member of the backstage crew for his Freedom Year, so he contributed to any performances through his work backstage (like creating props and managing the costumes for the actors). For the first half of his Legacy Year, he decided to contribute to the club as an actor, but still did some work backstage (he was a very reliable member of the backstage crew after all). He mostly played minor roles in the performances that were held for that first half of the year, but then dropped out of the club during the second half of that year due to undisclosed reasons. Trivia *For the meaning behind his name, "Glaucio" is the Portuguese form of the Roman cognomen "Glaucia", which is a derivative of "glaucus", which is Roman for "bluish grey" (the color of his eyes). **Glaucio chose this name for himself after he transitioned because he recalled his mother often dreamily speaking about his father's bluish grey eyes (which is a trait he shares with his father). *His surname "Pedroso" is directly in reference to Consiglieri Pedroso, who was the collector of The Maiden with the Rose on her Forehead. **When said phonetically, "Pedroso" sounds like "ped-ROSE-oh" (hence why I chose it as a surname definitely not because i'm uncreative). **The surname "Pedroso" is also the one used by Glaucio's father Anatolios, which is the surname Glaucio has decided to align himself with when it comes to using a part of his full name in practice. *Glaucio's birthday is on October 8th, which makes him a Libra. *He's fluent in most Romantic languages, such as Portuguese, Spanish, French, and Latin. **At the moment he's learning how to speak Greek and Italian. **He's also fluent in the language of flowers and seems to be an expert at arranging flowers as a result. *As previously mentioned, Glaucio is transgender and transitioned from female to male. *His personality type is INFP, which coincidentally matches my personality type :O *Glaucio's life being tied to the rose growing from his forehead is described by himself as his own "Achilles' heel", as well as a "cruel and unusual version of Meleager's curse", both expressions referencing figures from classic Greek mythology and literature. **"Achilles' heel" refers to a weakness, whether it's physical or a personality attribute, that can bring about an individual's downfall (named after Achilles, who was killed after having an arrow shot through his heel despite being insuperable to any kind of physical harm) **Meleager is a character from The Iliad who is cursed by his mother after killing her brother, and eventually dies after his mother burns the log which he was cursed to have his life tied to. *On the subject of Glaucio's rose, his life being coterminous to that of the rose's is purely unique to Glaucio only, and (as far as anyone knows) past successors of the maiden have never dealt with their lives being tied to their roses. **This is due to Glaucio, in his youth, having a near-death experience in which he almost died until he was revived by fairies. **Of course, receiving help from fairies isn't without its consequences. *Glaucio's rose-related condition prevents him from doing any activity that could cause damage to his rose, so he has the following fears as a result: claustrophobia (tight spaces), cleithrophobia (being trapped), aquaphobia (water), and a fear of dangerous situations in general. **Because of his fear of water, he's never learned how to swim. *The rose being conterminous with Glaucio's life has indirectly given him invulnerability, and on a greater extent, immortality. **Glaucio will stay alive as long as the rose growing from his forehead remains alive. **The rose is different from other roses as it's remained alive past the usual lifespan of an average rose, but there's no telling when it will suddenly wither and die. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:The Maiden with the Rose on her Forehead Category:Transgender Category:Royalty Category:Portuguese Category:Amatoresx Category:Bisexual Category:Amatoresx's Primary OCs